Sadsda
Holly lived in the peaceful village of Silver Skalitz; finding out how to be a blacksmith from his father Charlie at their forge, playing about together with his friends: Fritz, Matthew and Matthias; and wooing Bianca, the local alemaid. He had also secretly been learning blade fighting from a local mercenary, much to his mother's disapproval. In Sudden Visit, Henry and his father finish making a fine new sword for their liege lord, Friend Radzig Kobyla. Henry discovers his father is a talented swordsman, and asks to be taught to combat - just in circumstance. Henry longs to see the world and have adventures, but his dad refuses, preferring he negotiate down with a nice girl, learn his blacksmith's trade, and keep faraway from trouble. However, this peaceful life was soon to be interrupted. In 1403 a Cuman army led by Markvart von Auliz, one of King Sigismund's lieutenants, attacked and damaged Silver Skalitz - payback on Sir Radzig for continuing to send the valuable silver to Full Wenceslas, Sigismund's deposed half-brother, rightful King of Bohemia. Both these styles Henry's parents were killed in the attack along with hundreds of villagers. In Run! Henry managed to escape the slaughter, thieving a horse and using to Talmberg to advise Sir Divish of the attack. During his voyage, he might be able to distract some Cumans from raping Theresa, an area girl, and he is injured with an arrow through his left lower leg with a Cuman dark night. Once in Talmberg, his wound is treated and he is placed on safeguard duty, as Divish and his captain of the guard, Sir Robard, are wary that Talmberg might be the next focus on for the approaching armed service. Luckily, the people of Skalitz are able to escape and are headed towards Rattay. As they go by Talmberg, Sir Radzig is relieved to see Holly alive, and commands Divish to keep him enclosed in Talmberg castle, preventing him from returning to Skalitz. The next day, Sigismund, hot on Radzig's tail, assembles outside Talmberg, but luckily decides to advance on in search of his prey, convinced by Divish they may have not seen the escaping refugees. Holly takes the possibility to avoid the castle, and minds back to Skalitz in Homecoming. There, among the list of smouldering damages of this town, he perceives the bodies of many of his others who live nearby. He also stumbles across Zbyshek, who is trying to loot the corpses. Zbyshek works off, and Henry proceeds onwards, finding the physiques of Bianca, and his mother and father. Holly tearfully vows to hide them and begs their forgiveness for being a coward. However, he is interrupted by Zbyshek, who has alerted the brigands, led by the powerful and brutal Runt, to his presence. Runt, going for a liking to the blade Henry carries, beats him up and is about to kill him with it, when Theresa looks, followed closely by Friend Robard and several of the Talmberg guards. They run after off the bandits and Theresa takes Henry to her uncle's mill in Rattay, where she nursing staff him back to health over several weeks during Awakening. Once recovered, Holly requests a gathering with Lord Radzig, asking to be sworn into his service, in order to learn how to battle, kill Runt and recoup the sword, sparking Venegance. Radzig is at first hesitant to make a squire from a blacksmith, but relents and purchases Henry to join the neighborhood watchmen on evening patrol as part of Keeping the Peace. During obligation, Henry attempts to closed the local tavern, and enters a fight with Hans Capon, who will become the governor of Rattay when he comes old. The fight is interrupted by Sir Hanush, Hans' guardian, who is disgusted with the two young men. To ensure Henry learns his place and Hans learns his lesson, he orders them to take a00 hunting trip together inside the Victim. While on the trip, the two men learn a lttle bit more about each other, and both become a lttle bit more respectful of the other, further paved when Hans is considered prisoner by two Cumans, and Henry is able to save him and ensure his safe come back to Rattay. Having now earned the respect of the local nobility, Friend Radzig tells him that there is a raid on the neighborhood Neuhof stud town, and Henry agrees to accompany Captain Bernard, the captain of the shield, to check into in The Quest Begins. Once at the farm, they can be horrified to learn that practically all the horses have recently been slaughtered, along with many of the people. Holly investigates and confirms that the raiders came from the north, and that Runt was among them. He becomes suspicious that a stableboy named Turmeric might know more than he's letting on, and commences Ginger in a Pickle after discovering this individual has fled the plantation. Mainly because it turns out, Turmeric is innocent, but because he recognized one of the bandits, he could be scared that they will come after him. Henry dispatches Ginger's pursuers, and Turmeric gives him a business lead - a man from Uzhitz with a sagging. After even more investigation, Holly learns the limping man is called Lubosh, and heads off to Uzhitz to track him down in Mysterious Ways. Nevertheless , he arrives too overdue, as Lubosh has recently been brutally murdered. At first, Henry is dismayed, considering he has lost his only lead, but handles to discover that Lubosh had been spending a ton of time with the local priest, Father Godwin. Even though the priest states this individual cannot break his marriage vows to tell Henry what he needs to know, they agree to meet at the local pub and try to work something out.